


All I'm Askin'

by SweetPages



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Annoying giggling, Bucky Barnes with a ponytail and stubble, Kissing between main character and OC, M/M, Minor Bucky/OC, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve abandons his morals because Bucky is cute and hilarious, but it's not detailed or anything, modern-day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPages/pseuds/SweetPages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is really excited to see the new movie out in theaters. Unfortunately some people just don't have any respect for great cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I'm Askin'

Steve is really excited to see this movie. Maybe a little too excited.

He’s been following the production of the remake of his favorite childhood sci-fi film since it was announced nearly two years ago. He’s been on forums discussing the casting choices, he’s seen every picture that’s been leaked during filming, he’s even driven to the filming locations that had been nearby (or in a 100-mile radius of New York), just to be near the action. He hadn’t ended up seeing much, but he’d met some other dedicated fans like him, and it was cool enough to hang out with them and be near where they were filming the movie.

So now he sits in his local theater at midnight, popcorn and soda at the ready, waiting for this thing to start. Everyone around him seems pretty excited. Most of them are die-hard fans of the old film, like him, here to see it re-created with amazing new technology that will undoubtedly make the explosions bigger, the fighting cooler, and the dramatic moments that much more realistic.

The lights go down, the music gets louder, and people go quiet. The first ten minutes are pretty good, it’s mostly set-up for the rest of the movie, just like Steve remembers. But the scenery is gorgeous, and the acting is top-notch. Those nay-sayers on the forums will definitely have to eat their words, Steve thinks.

It’s about twenty minutes in when he first hears them.

A little giggle filters up and assaults his ears, distracting him from the tense scene where the main character is trying to hide from a hideous creature. Steve frowns, but he doesn’t let himself be bothered by it too much. A minute later and the main character is miraculously saved by an even larger creature suddenly appearing and eating the creature he’d been hiding from, and a few seconds after that the giggling is back. Now it’s even louder and Steve is leaning forward to try and see who’s making the obnoxious sound.

He can’t see much in the dark theater, but he can make out the profile of a girl two rows in front of him, and he watches to see if she’s the source of the giggling. He doesn’t have to wait long, because the person sitting next to her leans in and Steve thinks whatever they’re whispering in her ear must be pretty funny, because she starts giggling again and he sighs, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

It finally goes quiet for the next ten minutes, and Steve enjoys the awesome fight scene that he’d been really looking forward to. But then a tender scene follows, when the main character has to part with his love-interest, and the sweet moment is suddenly ruined with that _ridiculous_ giggling coming from the couple sitting two rows in front of him.

He gets angry, then, because this moment is supposed to be heart-felt and emotional, and even the other people in there to watch the movie are looking over at the rude couple now. Steve decides he’s had enough. He leans forward in his seat and shushes them, hoping that will bring their attention to how immature they’re being, in case they hadn’t noticed. Steve doubts it.

The person that had been whispering in the girl’s ear glances back at him and Steve can’t really tell what expression is on his face in the dark. He only can just now see that the person looks like a guy, because he’s facing him and Steve can spot the stubble on his face in what little light the movie grants him. He turns back around then, his hair that’s tied in a little ponytail moving slightly with the motion, and he seems to settle in to watch the movie. Steve breathes out in relief.

His peace lasts for another fifteen minutes.

It’s during another tense moment, when the main character is trying to hold off the bad guy and save his friends, when Steve hears the giggling again. His hands grip the arms of his plastic seat and his jaw clenches. The giggling doesn’t stop this time, and Steve can see other people around him looking about as irritated as he feels.

So he leans forward and tries to project his voice as much as he can without it going above a whisper.

“Hey, you wanna show some respect?”

They both look back in his direction then, but Steve doesn’t let that intimidate him. He looks right back at them, and he swears he sees the girl roll her eyes before turning forward again. Ponytail guy looks at him a little longer, and Steve wonders if he’s trying to scare him or something, but the expression on his face isn’t what he’d call intimidating. Before he can try to determine whether or not ponytail guy is trying to threaten him by staring at him vacantly for an extended period of time, he turns back around. Steve is on-edge for the next five minutes, waiting for him to lean over and whisper into his date or his girlfriend or his whatever’s ear and for her to start laughing like a hyena on helium. It doesn’t happen though, and he gets to enjoy the rest of the movie like he’d originally planned. He’s still pissed about some of the moments being interrupted, but at least they stopped in the end.

The movie ends, and everyone claps when the credits start. Steve decides to stick around until the theater thins out a little, so he’s not waiting in line to leave with everyone else. When he finally does get out, he tosses the rest of his popcorn and empty soda cup in the trash and makes his way out of the theater.

He steps outside into the chilly late-night air and is immediately assaulted with more of the nerve-grating giggling from before. He rolls his eyes at the couple standing off to the side, now kissing in a way that makes him want to throw up in front of the few people still hanging around outside the theater. Ponytail guy gives giggle girl one last kiss before bidding her goodbye and sending her off in a cab, and Steve turns and walks in the other direction without sparing them a second thought.

He doesn’t get very far before he hears someone call “Hey!” but he doesn’t turn around, figuring it’s not for him. Then he hears a “Hey you!” and he finally stops and looks around, spotting ponytail guy walking towards him.

Now Steve has had to fend off plenty of bullies in the past. Sometimes ones that are barely taller than him, and sometimes ones that are twice his size. Every time he’s had different levels of fear and adrenaline running through him based on how intimidating the guy was. This guy, with a good six inches on him, and stubble, and a strut that makes him think he must be some kind of military, puts him on-edge pretty quickly. He thinks he might not get out of this one without more cuts and bruises than usual, but that’s not going to stop him from fighting back if a fight is what he wants. And based on what just went down in the theater, he’s pretty sure that’s what he wants.

So he braces himself for the inevitable show of intimidation that the guy will put on when he gets to him, but when ponytail guy is finally standing in front of him he’s giving him a little smile. And Steve is _so_ confused.

“Hey, I’m glad I caught you. I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

Steve stares at him. He wants to…apologize? Not throw a punch? Or maybe just swear at him a little?

His lack of a response must unnerve ponytail guy, because he shifts from one foot to the other and gives him an unsure look.

“Oh,” Steve finally replies, relaxing a little. “Um, sure. Thanks? I guess…”

Ponytail guy smiles, and wow now that he’s not preparing himself for a punch to the gut from him, Steve actually thinks he’s pretty good-looking. Well, okay, he’s _hot_ and blatantly so, but it’s not going to do Steve any good to dwell on that fact when he’d just been making out with giggle girl two minutes ago.

“No problem,” he says, a teasing note to his voice. “I’m Bucky. Bucky Barnes.” He holds out his hand and Steve stares at it for a few seconds before taking it and returning his handshake.

“Okay.” He knows his reply is lame before it even leaves his mouth but _really?_ He’d just told this guy off in front of a room filled with people. He’s not upset about that? Not that he has a right to be, and now he’s being really considerate and mature by apologizing, but Steve hadn’t been expecting it because who does that? “Well, nice to meet you…”

He gives Bucky a nod, and then turns to continue his walk home.

“Wait!” He stops again and turns. “I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Steve,” he replies, wondering why Bucky would even care when Steve had obviously forgiven him and was going to be on his way and leave him in peace. Bucky takes the one step needed to catch up with him, and then he takes another, entering the area Steve knows people consider to be their ‘personal bubble.’

“Steve? Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Steve.”

Steve really can’t help the butterflies that suddenly wreak havoc in his stomach when Bucky smiles at him like that and says his name like it’s his favorite thing to do. He suddenly can’t even talk, and it freaks him out a little, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind.

“I really am sorry for bein’ a jerk earlier. I just wanted to see this movie real bad and my date wasn’t really into it, so I felt like I had to entertain her, y’know?” He looks so apologetic, and Steve thinks he’s being sincere, but he still has that little smile on his face, so he can’t really tell if he’s teasing or if he just likes smiling a lot.

“Sure…uh, I get it I mean…” He doesn’t really get it, because he’s never taken a girl out on a real date in his life, but he can at least pretend to sympathize. “It’s okay.”

Bucky’s smile gets wider and Steve really wishes he’d stop looking at him like that because he’s sure his cheeks are getting red and soon he won’t be able to pass it off on the chilly weather.

“Well still…I feel bad about it. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you…” His smile takes on a hint of something a little more mischievous then, and Steve is confused for a second before a thought hits him.

Is he… _flirting?_

 _With_ _him?_

No way.

_What?_

No way.

“Uh…” Steve had never been particularly skilled at the art of flirting, but this is an all-time low. He can’t really blame himself though. He’d just been annoyed at Bucky earlier, and then he’d expected him to be pissed when he’d approached Steve and now he’s flirting with him. The past five minutes of his life have been more dramatic than the movie he’d been looking forward to for the past two years.

Bucky laughs, leaning closer to him. “Really? Nothing I can do? ‘Cause I was hoping I could take you out. Maybe to another movie or somethin’. I kinda ruined this one right?”

“No…” Steve realizes right after he says it that Bucky could take the word the wrong way, and he quickly clarifies before he thinks he’s been rejected. “No you didn’t ruin it. I still got to see most of it without…”

“The high-pitched giggling?” Bucky finishes, a sympathetic smile on his face. Steve wonders if he’d been annoyed by the sound of it too. Then he remembers _why_ there had been giggling and that it had been coming from Bucky’s date.

“Wait, aren’t you with…?”

Bucky looks totally lost for a few seconds before realization dawns on his features. “Oh, you mean Lorraine? Nah, I don’t think it’s gonna work out…” he winces, looking back over his shoulder as if he’s already imagining how he’s going to tell her. When he looks back, he gives Steve the same sweet smile he had earlier. “So how ‘bout it Steve? I’d really like to take you out.”

Steve still can’t really believe this is happening, can’t really get past the thought that maybe he has some ulterior motive so he can get back at him for earlier. But he decides that it’s not every day a super-hot guy he just scolded in a movie theater dumps his date and asks him out. On the other hand, he still has morals…

“Okay. But I’m not gonna go ‘til you break it off with Lorraine.”

Bucky gives him another cheek-reddening smile. “You got yourself a deal.”

The next movie Steve sees is pretty good. At least he thinks it is. It turns out Bucky really _is_ pretty funny, and he’s sure some other movie-goers are annoyed with him. But as Bucky leans in and whispers another quip about the main actor’s hair into his ear, he can’t really bring himself to feel too bad, especially when he returns the favor and makes a comment about a character’s outfit that has Bucky snorting and trying to stifle his laughter behind his hand.


End file.
